westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Sale and Special History
See also: Sale and Special Analysis Updated January 23, 2015 General Overview "Special Offer!" bundle sales are showing up maybe twice a month. "Buy More Save More!" on silver and tonic are about monthly. I'm not sure yet, but "Gold Rush!" might be monthly and "Buy More Save More!" on pickaxes less than once per month. 40% or 50% off sales might be monthly. This information is non-scientific and based on past trends. Rockyou may change their offerings at any time. January 2015 Amazing Bundle 2015-01-23.png|January 23 Limited Offer 2015-01-20.png|January 20 Amazing Bundle 2015-01-16.png|January 16 Limited Offer 2015-01-13.png|January 16 Amazing Bundle 2015-01-09.png|January 9 Helper Sale 2015-01-07.png|January 7 Amazing Bundle 2015-01-02.png|January 2 December 2014 Sorry, I seem to have failed to take a screenshot of the Christmas Bundle. It was 19.95 and included some number of pickaxes, gold, and tonic. Amazing Bundle 2014-12-12.png|December 12 Amazing Bundle 2014-12-05.png|December 5 Christmas Sale 2014-12-04.png|December 4 (17 day sale) November 2014 Thanksgiving Sale 2014-11-21.png|November 21 Special Offer 2014-11-20.png|November 20 Limited Offer 2014-11-18.png|November 18 Special Offer 2014-11-14.png|November 14 Helper Sale 2014-11-11.png|November 11 Buy More Save More 2014-11-08.png|November 8 Buy More Save More 2014-11-08.png|November 8 Helper Sale 2014-11-06.png|November 6 Limited Offer 2014-11-04.png|November 4 Buy More Save More 2014-11-03.png|November 3 October 2014 Information from early October may be incomplete '' Special Offer 2014-10-31.png|October 31 Last Chance 2014-10-30.png|October 30 Special Offer 2014-10-24.png|October 24 Special Offer 2014-10-17.png|October 17 Last Chance 2014-10-16.png|October 16 Buy More Save More 2014-10-15.png|October 15 Buy More Save More 2014-10-10.png|October 10 Last Chance 2014-10-09.png|October 9 '' September 2014 Special Offer 2014-09-12.png|September 12 Google Play Deal 2014-09-04.png|September 5 Gold Rush 2014-09-03.png|September 3 Limited Offer 2014-09-01.png|September 1 August 2014 Special Offer 2014-08-29.png|August 29 (Note the different price) Buy More Save More 2014-08-25.png|August 25 Buy More Save More 2014-08-19.png|August 19 Special Offer 2014-08-09.png|August 15 Gold Rush 2014-08-13.png|August 13 Special Offer 2014-08-15.png|August 9 Late July 2014 *50% of all Gold purchases * "Buy More Save More" Sale on Silver February through Mid July 2014 Apologies, due to confusion with sales varying between devices, we did not record sales or specials for this time period. At the end of July, Raeyin began recording the sales on her device, which will henceforth be what you see. Hopefully they will show enough of a pattern that we get some idea what to expect. January 2014 *A helper sale ended January 30. *50% off all premium items ended January 31. *Bundle Sale - 36,000 Tonic, 130 Pickaxes, 45,000 Silver ($59.97value) for $19.99. *60% off ALL Premium Items ended January 20th. Some discontinued items were available for the duration of the sale. *Golden Seeds are back ended January 20th. *Tonic sale - ended January 17th. *Another ONE TIME OFFER helper sale expired the evening of Wednesday, January 15, 2014 *WINTER SPECIAL resources bundle: 36,000 Tonic, 130 Pickaxes, and 45,000 Silver for $19.99. Sale ran through January 13, 2014. Winter Special Dec 2013 * 50% off all Gold purchases - houses, buildings, decor and trees. Winter Special Dec 2013 Scheduled for 30 days but ended after 15 * 10% off all Christmas decor Christmas Special Dec 24, 2013 1 day Christmas Special Dec 25, 2013 1 day Helper Sale Dec 26, 2013 2 days Pickaxes are only slightly more expensive than gold. Winter Sale Dec 31, 2013 2 days New Year's Sale Dec 31, 2013 6 days * 50% off all premium items Category:Sale and Special History